


Surprise Visit

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really, you don’t want to be disturbed?” </p>
<p>Naruto’s heart stops. It takes a moment for Naruto to convince himself that he isn’t hearing voices before he lifts his head up, blue eyes blinking open. Nope. He definitely wasn’t imagining that voice, because Sasuke is sitting in Kiba’s desk chair, sly smile on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

Naruto face plants in his bed, not even bothering to kick his shoes off. “Oi, Kiba, shut the shades and don’t disturb me for a while,” Naruto mutters into the sheets, moving his arms to pillow his head. His head is on the wrong side of the bed, but he could care less. He just wants a few hours of sleep. 

“Really, you don’t want to be disturbed?” 

Naruto’s heart stops. It takes a moment for Naruto to convince himself that he isn’t hearing voices before he lifts his head up, blue eyes blinking open. Nope. He definitely wasn’t imagining that voice, because Sasuke is sitting in Kiba’s desk chair, sly smile on his lips. 

Before Naruto can push himself out of bed, Sasuke is walking across the small room. Naruto makes grabby hands at the other, catching his shirt and tugging him closer. This is probably the best surprised ever. It’s the perfecting timing too. Naruto could really use some stress free time with his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asks, burying his face in Sasuke’s stomach. He takes in a long breath, arms tightening around the other. 

“I’m surprising you, obviously,” Sasuke says, fingers moving to run through blond hair. Naruto lets out a sigh, already feeling the tension of the last few days leaving his body. Thank god he finished his paper last night, because he definitely wouldn’t be able to concentrate on it with Sasuke here. 

“It’s the best surprise ever.” Naruto sits up, tugging Sasuke closer. The other kneels on the bed, a soft laugh leaving his lips. Naruto can’t help the goofy smile that pulls up his lips. It’s great to hear Sasuke laugh in person. The phone calls are not nearly as good as the real thing. “Fuck, I missed you so much.” 

Before Sasuke can reply, lips are pressing against his. Sasuke smiles into the kiss, arms slipping around Naruto’s neck. There is no rush to the kiss, lips moving lazily against each other’s, getting reacquainted. Naruto has no need to rush things. Sasuke wouldn’t waist a trip for only a day. He’s probably going to get here all weekend and Naruto wants to take his time. 

When labored breaths, Naruto pulls away, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Sasuke’s. “I missed you too, idiot,” Sasuke mumbles, leaning forward to place another kiss on his lips. Naruto smiles into the kiss, a laugh bubbling from his lips. 

“I thought you had class tomorrow.” Naruto makes a move to pull away, but Sasuke doesn’t let go of the grip he has on Naruto’s blond hair. It has blue eyes rolling and Naruto shifts so him and Sasuke fall sideways, facing each other on the small bed. Naruto makes himself comfortable, fingers moving to trace along Sasuke’s cheek and jaw. 

“I might have emailed my professor about a family emergency,” Sasuke admits, a hint of pink on his cheeks. It’s the first time Sasuke’s ever skipped class, Naruto knows. He had begged the other countless times in high school to skip with him so they could make out in a janitors closet somewhere, but Sasuke had never gone for it. 

“You skipped class for me?” The butterflies are fluttering in Naruto’s stomach, a smile stretching his cheeks. He doesn’t know why that makes him so happy. It probably has to do with the fact that Sasuke skipped classes for Naruto. He hadn’t realized Sasuke missed him that much. 

“I only have one class anyway,” Sasuke tells him, brushing it off like it’s nothing. Naruto knows it’s something though, knows Sasuke wouldn’t do that for anyone else. “And I already turned in my paper. It isn’t like I’ll fall behind. The class is boring as fuck.” 

This isn’t the first time Sasuke’s complained about his classes. The common requirements seem to be bugging him. He already knows he’s going premed and majoring in chemistry. He thinks all the common requirements the school is making him take are a waste of time. Naruto agrees with him. Why does he have to take a history class when he wants to be taking a chemistry class? It’s pointless. 

“You just wanted an excuse to get out of that class for a day.” 

“And you’re a great excuse.” Naruto leans forward to press another kiss to his lips, thumb brushing across Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke’s hands move to rest against Naruto’s chest, scooting closer. “How did you get in my room anyway?”

“Kiba let me in. I talked to him a few weeks ago about my plan to surprise you. He thought it would help cheer you up because apparently you’ve been mopey.” Naruto can’t even deny that. It’s been a hard few weeks. It’s the first time him and Sasuke haven’t had classes together since kindergarten. It was a big transition not having Sasuke around all the time. He hadn’t realized how much he relied on Sasuke’s presence. 

“I haven’t been that bad,” Naruto insists. The hand resting against his chest rises to brush some hair out of Naruto’s eyes, palm resting against his cheek. “Okay, so I might be a little mopey, but it’s hard. I didn’t think college would be so much work.” He actually had to worry about keeping his grades up or the baseball coach will get on his back. In high school, he had breezed through with Cs, but now his coach expects nothing less than Bs. “And I don’t have you to help,” Naruto pouts. 

“All you have to do is face time me. I’ll help you with your homework.” It’s nice to know Sasuke will help him, but Naruto’s been trying not to bother him much. Sasuke was busy taking his own classes and Naruto didn’t want to bother him.

“I’ll remember that for next time,” he smiles. 

And Naruto can’t seem to resist anymore. 

Naruto leans forward to press his lips against Sasuke’s, hand moving to tangle in dark hair. “Did Kiba say anything about giving us some alone time?” he asks between kisses, dragging his lips along Sasuke’s jaw. He doesn’t miss the way Sasuke’s breathe picks up, dark eyes closing. 

“Who the fuck cares.”

Naruto can only smile as he shifts so he’s above Sasuke now, lips leaving a hot trail down his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting around for ages and I thought I would write this out to see where it goes. I might turn this into a oneshot, but I still haven't decided yet. It all depends on inspiration for me to continue it. I thought I'd post this first part until I decide, because I liked how it turned out. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as narudobe-sasuteme!


End file.
